The Boy of Summer
by mrsbassxoxo
Summary: An AU Harry Potter fanfic set in the marauders time...not a great summary but hopefully you'll give it a try!


**Steady, As She Goes~**

Steady as she goes (steady as she goes) So steady as she goes (steady as she goes) Well here we go again, you've found yourself a friend that knows you well But no matter what you do, it always feels as though you tripped and fell So steady as she goes Steady as she goes

"Steady, As She Goes" by The Raconteurs **The first thing I have to say is, like any other normal person in the entire world, I hate being woken up in the middle of the night. You would think I would be used to it seeing as who my twin brother is, but seeing as how I only have to put up with him during the summer, the occasional booms and bangs that come from his room really don't brother me. I would say that I have even gotten used to it. What I haven't gotten used to is the sound of some idiot banging on my front door at 2:00 in the morning. Now if it was only this noise that woke me up last night, I would have been able to fall back to sleep, no problem. But of course my parents had to go check who was at the door and they did not try and be quiet knowing perfectly well that I was enjoying my sleep. Then to make matters worse, 5 minutes later I heard my mother calling for my brother and let me just tell you, she was not taking caution and being quiet about it. So as you can see, I was awake and very grumpy may I add. Knowing that I would not be able to fall back to sleep after this disturbance, I made my way out into the hall, hoping to catch my parents or brother and ask them why the bloody hell they woke me up at bloody 2:00 in the bloody morning. Of course if it was my parents I would kindly substitute some of those words for more polite ones but if it was my brother, he would sure feel the wrath of my fury. As you can tell I have a tad bit of a temper, but who wouldn't at this time in the morning.**

**As I made my way out into the hallway, I noticed the house elf, Effie, walking with a set of bed sheets and a huge comforter towards one of the guest rooms across the hall from my room. She didn't notice me and I really didn't want to call attention to myself. I don't think she has forgiven my brother and I yet for the little, itsy-bitsy prank we pulled on her the other day involving honey and feathers. Let's just say that she was walking around the rest of the day looking like a great big chicken, seeing as we had put a permanent sticking charm on the honey and feathers. Remembering this, I started to laugh to myself but suddenly stopped when I heard the faint noise of discussion coming from the hallway downstairs. As I crept to the balcony that overlooked the front foyer I heard my parents hushed whispers.**

"**Richard, he has nowhere to go…"**

"**But do you think we should tell his parents that he is here?"**

"**Well, I suppose. But let's save this for tomorrow morning, alright?"**

**With that, my parents started to make their trip upstairs and I hid in the shadows knowing they hated it when I eavesdropped into the conversations. After I heard their bedroom door shut, I crept downstairs, wondering if I could find out any more information. I walked down the hallway and leaned against the door to the kitchen and was able to make out two male voices conversing quietly. One of the voices belonged to my brother and the other one sounded so familiar, I just couldn't place it. Seeing as how I wasn't thinking straight this early in the morning, I seemed to forget that the door leading into the kitchen was a swinging door, and I being the clumsy one, leaned too far into the door. This resulted in the door swinging open and me falling face flat onto the kitchen tile floor. **

**I looked up, knowing my brother and whoever else was in the kitchen, were over me now staring at me. When I looked up I met the hazel eyes of my twin brother and the all too familiar gray eyes that always seemed to know when to annoy me.**

"**Wow, Mad, I usually have girls falling head over heels for me but never literally!" my brother's best friend said laughing his bark-like laugh.**

**That's right, I was now at the feet of the notorious playboy Sirius Black, making my brother James Potter and making me Madelyn Potter, James Potter's twin sister.**


End file.
